The white witch's daughter
by Marleycatblack
Summary: What could it be like if the white witch had a daughter. Would Aslan still win the war? Would the white witch's army be stronger? What if the white witchs daughter entered the human world!what would life be like?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:  
__Disclaimer!: I don't own Narnia or any of the characters or places their in._

Once upon a time, before the long winter ended, the White Witch, Jadis, had a daughter.

Her skin was white and her bright red lips were a startling contrast. She had thin, white hair but, unlike her mother, was very beautiful. Her soft blue eyes won the hearts of all who saw her. Her mother, the White Witch, was pleased and named her darling 'Neve'.

Neve grew up in the Ice Palace with her mother, the wolves and a few other creatures.

When she was fifteen, she had long, beautiful white hair that reached down to her waist. She would be a nice companion if only she wasn't so rude and like her mother.

Mother and Daughter often rode out in the sled together.

Each had her own wand and would turn to stone anyone they found having fun. Some of the statues they would have dragged to the palace by the wolves, other's they'd leave as a warning to any who passed by.

Neve had a large collection of beautiful gowns, all of which were white. She had a number of fur coats too. The coats were made from the wolves (or any other furry creature) who disobeyed or angered the 'Queen' or 'Princess', as they called themselves.

She also had many large, beautiful crowns made of ice crystals. Her favorite crown had a tiny wolf with its teeth bared engraved into the ice.

She was wearing this crown one day while she was taking a ride with her mother.

They drove over the mountains and frozen rivers, through forests and beside lakes.

The carriage stopped and the Queen and Princess stepped out. They stood for a moment, gazing at the frozen lakes, tall, beautiful pines and… a lion!

Tall and beautiful, with golden fur and mane, huge paws and powerful claws…  
ASLAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Aslan looked up, the sun shining through his golden mane, his big paws sunk into the soft, powdery snow as he walked slowly toward the White Witch.

"Hello" he growled softly. "And who might this be?" he added questioningly, tilting his head towards Neve.

The White Witch shrugged, "My daughter," she said, and after a short pause, "the TRUE princess of Narnia."

Aslan growled deeply to show his displeasure. "You know you must win the war if you're to be Queen."

With that, Aslan left, moving swiftly through the snow and into the distance.

The White Witch turned to her daughter to suggest returning home but stopped at the confused look on Neve's face.

"What is it? Asked the White Witch grumpily. She was never fond of hearing her daughter's various complaints.

"What? When? Where?" Neve stammered.

"Aslan!" her mother spat contemptuously.

"I know that!" Neve yelled, "What about the war?"

"I'll tell you on the way home." Jadis snapped, walking back towards the sled.

"Sooo…" ventured Neve when they were in their sleigh.

Jadis sighed, "The war," she said "Will be in about two years. If Aslan wins, he'll become k-"

"TWO YEARS!" Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yelled Neve.

Jadis ignored her rude interruption. "He will become king, the ice and snow will melt and we will…" she trailed off. "But of course, we will win." She said determinedly.

Over an hour later, Neve was still in shock. War! But they reigned Narnia! It was confusing her. She would ask her mother but, no matter how she begged and pleaded, Jadis wouldn't say another word.

They drove on in silence for a while longer. Neve was just about to suggest they stop for a short rest when the sled lurched and the two were thrown for forward in their seats.

They sat, stunned, for a moment. "We're stuck!" Jadis cried out in shock.

Neve peered out and saw that they had come off the familiar track and were now in a deep snow drift.

The reindeer were pulling and tugging at the harness, trying to get the carriage to move.

"It's no use," Neve declared, "We'll have to walk."

Jadis had not taken the news of having to walk home too well.

Neve had started out alone in order to get away.

It had seemed easy at first. Just follow the track for a while, then she'd be home.

Trouble was, the scenery was changing with every minute. In some places, particularly where the track went over a _previously_ frozen river or lake, the track wasn't even there anymore.

Eventually, she found that she was lost. Not knowing what else to do, she kept walking.

"What's this!" she exclaimed suddenly, squinting up at a tall lamp post with a golden haze of light shining around it.

"A lamp post!" she cried excitedly.

Maugrim, the head of the police force and the closest thing she had to a friend, had told her about the strange object.

Then she sighed, too bad he hadn't told her the way home, she might be lost forever!

Now desperate, she started running, pushing through the thick foliage. She tripped and hit her head on something hard.

As her vision started to fade, she vaguely noted that she was no longer surrounded by trees, but coats.


	3. Chapter 3

Neve woke some hours later. She blinked slowly a few times confused.

_Where am I?_ she wondered.

She reached out her hand and felt it brush against something soft and furry.

_A coat._ she thought.

She still couldn't remember how she got there, but she knew she was in a wardrobe. She had one at home but hers was large and cold. This wardrobe was hot and stuffy and she was beginning to fell claustrophobic.

She brushed a hand over her sticky forehead and winced in pain. Her head throbbed painfully where she had hit it on the wall.

She leaned backward and... OUCH! She had hit her head again.

"A wall" she muttered, "maybe I could find a way out."

She shuffled onto her hands and knees and, keeping her hand on the wall, she crawled forwards.

As she went she felt the smooth wooden wall, her finger nails scraping against the odd crack or knot.

After what seemed, to Neve, like a LONG time but was only a few minutes, she felt a corner.

Neve held her breath as she moved a coat.

"Light" she breathed softly. The tiny crack where the light was meant she would soon be home.

_Home._ She remembered now and shivered, her hand paused mid air.

_Do I want to go back? I can't stay here though, can I? No._ She pushed her hand forward and leaned her whole weight on the door.

It swung open easily and Neve fell out into... What exactly?

She looked up. Now she was more confused than ever. She couldn't see the pine trees tipped with snow or feel their prickly branches.  
She could only feel a hard wooden floor and see dark wooden beams supporting the roof.

She had never seen anything like it and was staring in confusion at them when... BANG!

Neve jumped at the sound and jerked her head around quickly. The door of the wardrobe had swung shut. Neve laughed nervously and stood up.

She reached out for the handle of the wardrobe and pulled the door open.

_Perhaps the door to my world is at the other end._ She thought and stepped inside.

She walked slowly forward but... there was a wall. She could go no further.

Neve sank down on the hard, uninviting floor and, surrounded by coats, cried "Mummy! Where are you?"

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Jadis had made it home more than an hour ago and was waiting, wondering, and thinking. Waiting for her daughter, wondering what to do about the war and thinking.

Thinking about Neves father, whom she had turned into a wolf when she was mad at him, thinking how she would convince Neve that it wasn't all bad (now that she had a wolf for a father she could...um)

Jadis sighed.

Nothing was going to plan. Why couldn't Aslan just pronounce her queen? Why couldn't her daughter stop being so stubborn, and why couldn't Neve hurry up and come home?

Then Jadis suddenly realized something; she had traveled the same path Neve had, but hadn't seen her. She also knew that Neve didn't know her way around Narnia as well as she did.

Neve was probably lost!

Jadis jumped up. "Wolves," she yelled, " find that girl!''

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Maugrim leaped up from where he lay at the 'Queen's' feet and howled, he sniffed the air briefly, then ran out of the palace, the wind biting at his face, running, searching, sniffing trying desperately to find his daughter. The fragile, precious child whom he loved.

He stopped to howl once more, then continued his search. "Where are you?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the chronicles of Narnia. _

Neve looked up. She brushed a hand over her sticky, wet cheeks and sighed. Would she ever get out of this mess? She was hot too. It had been winter in Narnia but here - Neve had never experienced summer before. She knew heat obviously, one can't live without. Even the daughter of a queen must have warm fur coats to keep her cosy. Neve was wearing a fur coat now. It was her largest, fluffiest one. She slipped it off and dropped it onto the floor. She was still hot though. She looked down, saw the long, elegant, winter gown and sighed, again. After a quick search of the now tiny wardrobe Neve noted it held only coats. She stepped out of the wardrobe into the light, and expecting some sort of magical creature to jump out at her she was quite afraid. Her shoes made a strange 'thunking' noise on the wooden floor boards. She looked around slowly, mesmerised by the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. What is it? She first thought it was coloured ice - but then she touched it. It was cold and smooth but defiantly wasn't made of ice. "Hello!" cried a loud cherry voice. Neve jumped and turned around quickly. "I'm Digory" Neve was scared. The creature looked like a... a... a... boy! Neve had never seen a human before and was shocked. He didn't seem to want to hurt her, but you could never trust a human. Finally Neve managed to say "You wont want to eat me. I will turn you into a stone statue if you try." And Neve looked around for her wand. "Eat you! Why would I want to eat you!" and the boy laughed.  
Neve was scared. She couldn't find her wand and the boy's laugh was sending shivers down her spine. Neve and her mother only laughed when they were about to turn someone to stone. The boy, still laughing cried out "you are a strange girl!"  
Neve was confused "A girl?" she said. "Yes!" shouted the boy laughing harder. Neve realized the boy thought she was one of them. A human. She decided to play along. It might be safer. Until she could find a way home. "Um... yes. I am a girl." she said wondering how human girls were supposed to talk. "I am defiantly not a princess from Narnia." she added uncertainly. "The boy laughed "Come on." he said "I'll see if I can find my sister. she'll find you a nice dress." Neve, confused at yet another strange word said questioningly "Sister?"  
"Her name's Mary." said the boy "She's about your age." Neve smiled, Maugrim had told her stories about human girls and they were always smiling. "What's your name?" asked the boy. Neve, afraid her name was perhaps not really a human name decided to lie. "Jenny" Neve said the first name that came to mind. Maugrim had always used the name when telling her stories. "Jenny what?" said the boy.  
"Um..." Neve wasn't sure but she thought he meant a 'last name' Maugrim had told her some humans had two or even three names. The last name, as she understood, was also a name the whole family shared. "Um... Macready. Jenny Macready." Neve felt sick. How would she remember what lies she had told?  
"Well Jenny Macready" said the boy "Pleased to meet you, my name's Digory. Digory Kirke." Neve sighed, her smile faulted, but before Digory could see, it returned.

"Well" said Digory at last "here we are." Neve, who had been looking down at her shoes, looked up. She saw a bland wooden door, with a few knots. Digory stood back. "She's nice, but she can't stand me." said Digory "I'll leave you to it." he said and rushed off. Neve was all alone now. In a huge house with out her magic wand to protect her. She thought of running away but the temptation of feeling cold was too strong. She took a deep breath and opened the door (She didn't know how or what knocking was). Neve was amazed at what she saw. Beautiful rugs lined the floor, a strong oak bed set in the middle of the room, long draping blankets were in a messy pile on the bed and the most wonderful thing of all... "Who are YOU!" shouted an angry voice "And why are you in MY room?" Neve looked scared. She had forgotten what name she had tricked Digory with. "I'm Margaret." she said timidly, hoping that was the name she had use with Digory. "Margaret Clayton" she said and too late she realised her mistake, she was not Margaret Clayton but Jenny Macready!  
"Welcome to my room." said the girl "I'm Mary Kirke." She smiled sweetly. Then suddenly (and not sweetly at all) she yelled "NOW GET OUT!"

Neve burst into tears. She was sure the girl would lend her a dress. After all Digory had said she was nice. "I'm soo sorry!" said Mary. She sounded genuine but Neve was still afraid "I didn't mean to scare you." Mary's voice was filled with concern. "I'm just in a bad mood with Digory. Here let me get you something more suitable to wear. You must be boiling!"  
Neve looked up tears streaming down her face and said "Th... Th... Th... thankyou." She hoped that was what you were supposed to say. Again, it was Maugrim who had taught her that. Mary smiled, like the girl's in Maugrim's stories always did. And Neve smiled back. But she didn't smile because that was what human girls did - she smiled because she was happy.

"You look amazing!" Mary said stepping back to admire her work. Neve was dressed in a soft blue, short sleeved dress with ruffles at the top and bottom. The dress had tiny dark blue flowers patterned all over it. The long flowing skirt and tights made her feel cool. And her hair was bundled beautifully on top of her head. Neve twirled around enjoying the sensation of the skirt flowing out behind. Unused to the strange feeling of having no hair tickling her neck she giggled. Mary joined in and soon both girls were roaring with laughter. Digory popped his head in the door and said cheekily "That's not how young ladies should act!"  
He was greeted with a harsh kick from his annoyed sister.

Ten hours later and Neve is snuggled up in blankets in a spare room. It's not as grand as Mary's but it was nicer than anything Neve had ever slept in. Mary had wanted to know so much about Neve. Where did she live? What did she liked doing? What school did she attend? And most of all why Digory had found her in the spare room? Neve had lied to all these questions. She lived on 'Whitesnow town. She liked dressing up. She attended 'Whitesnow school' and she was in the room with the wardrobe because she went on a walk and got lost. She saw a house and went in hoping for some food and directions. These answers seemed to satisfy both Mary and her brother, although try as they might, they just couldn't remember ever learning of 'Whitesnow town' in their lessons. Neve sighed, she had made two new friends and she had a lovely place to stay while she remembered how to get "home" but still she was unhappy. She knew there was no way home but the way she had come and she knew the way through the wardrobe might not open again for a long time. 'Digory and Mary are fun' She thought. 'At least they like me.'  
But then Neve sobbed 'they don't like me! They like Jenny Macready and Margaret Clayton! Not Neve.' Neve cried herself to sleep that night. But in the morning, when asked if she had slept well, Jenny/Margaret had slept - "very well indeed. Thankyou"

Neve was enjoying herself with Mary, when a shrill 'bringggg! bringggg! bringggg!' exploded out from the room next door. Neve jumped and turned to ask Mary what it was but Mary was gone. The ringing stopped and Neve timidly walked into the next room. "Ah Mary!" she said relieved to find her friend "I was just..." but her friend wasn't listening. She was holding a thing to her ear and saying something. Neve walked closer trying to hear what Mary was saying. "yes. No. Why Aunty!" It didn't make sense. Mary looked up "I have to go" she said quickly to the thing "By Aunty!"  
"What...? What...? What...?" Neve wasn't sure what to say. Luckily Mary knew what she was trying to say. "Its a telephone" she said.  
"A telly what?"  
"A telephone." Mary smiled "If two people have one each you can 'ring' them"  
"Then what?"  
"If you 'ring' someone it means you can talk to them even if they live hours away." Mary shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"What! Wow!" Neve was surprised "But what was that ringing noise?"  
"That was my Aunty 'ringing' me. The noise was telling me she was trying to call."  
"Amazing!"  
Mary laughed "Come on" she said "Its lunch time."


End file.
